1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices having through electrodes, methods of fabricating the same, electronic systems including the same, and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices employed in electronic systems may include various electronic circuit elements, and the electronic circuit elements may be integrated with a semiconductor substrate to constitute the semiconductor device, which may be referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die. Before semiconductor devices including memory semiconductor chips are employed in electronic systems, the semiconductor devices may be encapsulated to have package forms. These semiconductor packages may be employed in the electronic systems such as computers, mobile systems or data storage media.
As mobile systems such as smart phones become lighter and smaller, the semiconductor packages employed in the mobile systems have been continuously scaled down. In addition, large capacitive semiconductor packages are increasingly in demand with the development of multi-functional mobile systems. To support scaling, efforts to put a plurality of semiconductor devices in a single package have been attempted to provide large capacitive semiconductor packages such as stack packages. Further, through silicon via (TSV) electrodes penetrating the semiconductor chip have been proposed to realize interconnection paths that electrically connect the semiconductor chips in a single stack package to each other.